


Thank you

by Kathleen_da_bae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brave Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen, Selfless Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor is a single dad, Viktor is a skater, Yuri is his child, Yuuri is a dancer, Yuuri saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_da_bae/pseuds/Kathleen_da_bae
Summary: Yuri goes missing





	Thank you

"Papa!!! Can we go to the park!!" A young blond child asked as he ran into his father's study. Viktor looked up from his work and to his small 4 year old son and smiled. "Da, kitten. Go put on your shoes and get Potya if you want to bring him as well" Viktor smiled at Yuri before he ran out the room smiling after shouting a quick thank you before the blond mess escaped from Viktor's view. Viktor smiled before closing his laptop and walking out of the study, closing the door behind him and grabbing his coat from a peg by the door.

He heard a thud of feet and turned to see Yuri running towards him, Potya the stuffed cat in his arms and his shoes on the wrong feet. Viktor smiled at him before making him sit down so he can put Yuri's light up tiger shoes on the right feet and tie his growing hair up. "Ready?" He asked, taking Yuri's hand in his as he opened the apartment door after zipping up Yuri's coat and making sure his brown hat and scarf was on securely.

Yuri nodded and Viktor smiled down at him before stepping out of the apartment, making sure to lock it after them. The park wasn't that far, a few minutes walk when it was a nice day and wasn't suffocating everyone in snow (which didn't seem to be very often in Russia, but for some reason, the weather was deciding to be nice to them), so it didn't take them long to get there. Almost as soon as they came to the nearly deserted park, Viktor's phone ran.

He looked down at the contact frowning before looking back at Yuri. "I'll just be a minute, Yura. Why don't you go play with Potya and I'll join you one I get off the phone" He said, Yuri nodded and running off to the deserted climbing frame. "Stay where I can see you!" He shouted before answering the phone. "Yakov..." He grumbled. Throughout the call, he kept looking back at Yuri as he typed into his phone what Yakov was telling him to.

It couldn't have been more than 10 seconds since he last checked before Viktor looked up again to see that Yuri wasn't there. Hastily, he went back to the call. "I'll have to call you back" He said before hanging up and jogging over to the climbing frame he last saw Yuri on. "Yura!" He called as he neared, but the blonde child didn't appear. "Yura! This isn't funny!!" He said as he came to where Yuri was and saw that Potya was there, but Yuri wasn't.

"Yura!! Stop playing around!" He shouted looking around after picking up the stuffed cat, but he still couldn't see his son anywhere. "Yura!!!" He shouted, earning a few annoyed and confused glances from the few strangers which were in the nearly deserted park. "Yura!!!" He called before walking up to two strangers. "Have you seen my son? He - He's small and has a brown hat?" He asked them but he received a soft 'no' from and a look of sympathy and pity.

He must have been looking for about 10 minutes and was in panic mode before he finally spotted a police officer walking around. "My son!" He shouted as he ran up to the officer, startling the poor man and making him spill some off the coffee he was holding in his hands. "What?" The officer asked confused until he turned to Viktor who was panicking "My son! He's gone! He was there a second ago, but - but he - he just disappeared" He said, stumbling over his words.

The officer gave him a worried look before talking to the main station and informed them about the missing child.

****

Viktor was at the park for hours, hoping that his son would jump out from behind a bush or a tree and laugh at how scared Viktor had looked, but it never happened. "Hey. Go home" The officer said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I - I. But what if he - he shows up and I'm not here" He said, his arms flailing around him. "Then we will call you straight away" The officer said. Viktor sighed, mumbling something under his breath before turning starting the walk back home.

When Viktor got back to the apartment, it was dark, empty and quiet, something he hadn't experienced since before Yuri's mother dumped Yuri on Viktor's doorstep and wanted nothing to do with either of them. He didn't get much sleep that night. He spent it sitting on Yuri's bed with Potya held tight to his chest and Makkachin curled up at his feet, still sleepy from the drugs given to her the other day when she had a tooth removed.

****

The next day, Viktor wasn't sure how, but somehow the media had blown up; 'Viktor Nikiforov's child goes missing, what does that say about him as a father?', 'Figure Skater Viktor Nikiforov's son is missing!?', 'Who stole Nikiforov's child?!...'. He had picked up his phone and rang Yakov to tell him what was going on, but apart from that, it was really the only productive thing Viktor did that day until he was called into the police station late that night.

"Have you found him?! Please tell me you've found him!!" he had shouted, practically in hysterics as he ran into the station where an officer sat with an emotionless expression on his face. "Mr. Nikiforov, I ask you to please calm down compose yourself" He said and Viktor nodded his head before sitting down opposite the officer. "This afternoon a body of a boy was found. We don't know for certain that it's him but we just want you to see if you recognise anything".

Viktor's breath caught in his throat and his breathing became more laboured and heavy. He weakly nodded and another officer came back in with 3 packages. "Does this look familiar?" The officer asked and placed one package on the table. Inside was a green sock. Viktor couldn't remember what socks Yuri had worn, but he was praying it wasn't green "No" He said, shaking his head as tears threatened to spill.

The officer took back the package and placed the second one on the table. In this package was a snapped hairband. Viktor knew that he had tied Yuri's hair back, he remembered it clearly. He prayed silently to god, something he hadn't done in so long. He shook his head before the officer took back the package before placing the last one in front of him, the content of the bag made everything around him sound fuzzy.

In the bag was a brown hat. "No. No! It's not his! It can't be his!" He shouted as tears streamed down his face. He stood and ran out crying. He ran back to his apartment. When he got back and his door was locked, he collapsed to the floor, letting out ugly fat tears and sobs. He dragged himself into Yuri's room and help Potya close. He was briefly aware of Makkachin curling up next to him whining but he paid no attention.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I could have done better! Papa's sorry, Yuri!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He sobbed into Yuri's bed, holding his pillow and Potya close while his legs fell off the bed, it being too small for him. "I'm such a bad father! I'm sorry! Take my life! Please! I'm sorry!" He shouted. His cries didn't lessen for a few hours, but when they did, he just stared at the stuffed cat.

A few hours later in the morning, Viktor was a mess. He hadn't changed his clothes, his hair was knotted, his eyes were red and sore and his face was sticky from where snot and tears had dried. He had barely eaten or drank since when Yuri went missing and he felt weak, tired and filled with grief and pain from the loss of his son.

The doorbell rang twice at 10 in the morning. He staggered to the front door and opened it slightly to be met with the same officer who was at the station yesterday. "What do you want?" He asked as he sniffed. The officer smiled before nodding his head down the corridor. Viktor opened the door wider and stepped out as his eyes widened. "Yura"

Yuri stood at the end of the hall with another officer and a man who had a cast on his left arm and bruises on his face with black hair and brown eyes and blue framed glasses. "Papa!" Yuri shouted before running down to Viktor. Viktor dropped to his knees and held Yuri tight against him and let out a few tears, running a hand through his son's blond hair. "Yura" He mumbled again before looking up at the man who was with Yuri.

"Thank you" He sobbed, looking at the man who was now right in front of him. "Thank you" he said again, tightening his grip on Yuri. "Anyone would have done the same" He said and Viktor caught him off guard before pulling the man into a hug, squashing Yuri between the two of them. "What's your name?" He asked the man, still hugging him. "Yuuri Katsuki"

****

~*~*~

****

Yuuri was jogging through a park when he spotted something odd. He had been jogging peacefully listening to the audio book of Harry Potter when he saw a boy crying being dragged along by a woman. The boy was short, looked no older than 6, and wore a red coat, brown hat and scarf, blue trousers, light up tiger print shoes and could see blond hair sticking out from under the boys hat.

The woman wore a thin jacket, jean and boots. Her short blonde hair was messy and dirty, like it hadn't been washed in ages. The boy was crying loudly while the woman dragged him along. "I want Papa!" The child cried and the woman tugged his arm making him cry a little bit louder. "I know! I'm taking you to him!" She said in between gritted teeth and hurried up her pace. Yuuri stopped jogging and started following after them from far behind.

"But Papa is the other way!" The young boy shouted before the woman snapped her head towards him. "Shut up!" She shouted and slapped him across the cheek before picking him up ad slinging him over her shoulder. She walked in between the tree's with him on her shoulder and Yuuri caught a glint of something shining in her pocket before he made the decision to follow them.

He knew it wasn't the smartest decision he ever made and he probably should have called the police or something, but that didn't come to mind at that very moment in time. He watched from a distance as the woman placed him down on the ground, tightly gripping his wrist before slapping him again. "I told you to shut up!" She said but he didn't stop. "But I want Papa!" He cried. The woman let out a deep breath.

Yuuri picked up a large stick that was near by, just in case as he watched on. The woman pulled something from her pocket and Yuuri felt the breath get caught in his throat and his eyes widen. He marched forward and hit the woman across the back with the stick, making her drop what he had realised was a knife and her grip on the child. She fell to the floor and Yuuri looked at the child. "Run!" He said before he picked up the knife and threw it into a bush.

The boy wasted no time ran off behind a few of the trees. The woman stood up and Yuuri took a swing at her again, only to miss and for her to grab the wood and kick him down, taking it from his grip and hitting him with it repeatedly. He felt his pain flare up his arm and could feel where she had broken it. The stick hit him a few more times, before he heard someone shout something and the woman ran off.

Yuuri laid there on the cold ground shivering and in pain. He could feel his vision getting blurrier and darker. He heard small light footsteps and saw the child run up to him. "Are you okay, mister?" He asked and Yuuri groaned. "Mister?" The young boy called again before the pain overtook him and darkness surrounded him.

****

When Yuuri woke up, he first realised that he was in a hospital. He could hear the beeping of a monitor and voices next to him. "Is he your papa?" There was a silence. "Your uncle?" There was a silence. Yuuri turned his head to the voices and saw the boy and who he presumed was a doctor. "Do you know him?" He asked and the boy shook his head. "No... He doesn't know me" Yuuri said weakly.

****

~*~*~

****

He saw the police officer smile at him out of the corner of his eye before the officer walked down the hall before leaving with the other officer. Viktor pulled back away from Yuuri. "Do you want to come inside?" He asked as he stood up, holding Yuri tight against him as his son didn't make any indications that he was going to let go to any time soon. "If it's not too much trouble" Yuuri asked. "anything for the man who saved my son"

  
  



End file.
